


what if life is just one big [REDACTED] and then [DATA EXPUNGED]

by fevrdreamzzz



Category: ENA - Joel G (Web Series)
Genre: Author has no idea what theyre doing, Crack, Gen, Nonsense, Surreal, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fevrdreamzzz/pseuds/fevrdreamzzz
Summary: i honestly have no idea what im doing rn. i am fueled by boredom and hyperfixation
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	what if life is just one big [REDACTED] and then [DATA EXPUNGED]

"hey ENA!"

"yes, moony?"

"what do you call it when all your clocks start melting?"

"what?"

"a lobster auction!!!" the moon burst out in joyous laughter.

ENA went silent.

"moony, that doesn't make any sense."

moony rolled her eyes. "it doesn't have to make sense to be funny, ENA!"

"well, yes- things don't **have** to make sense to be funny, but-" they began to say matter-of-factly before being cut off by a shrill noise from outside.

the pair turned to look in the direction of the noise.

"what was that?"

there seemed to be no sign of anything outside.

Until there was.

hourglass dog

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad help 😭


End file.
